Blade of Virtue
by Lord-Liu-Bei
Summary: Liu Bei visits his old home and a list of horrible things happen, causing Liu Bei to take up his sword and fight for virtue. Rated M for Language and Violence


Blade of Virtue

Rise of Liu Bei

This is my first story ever. This starts off as Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei centric, but will eventually grow to be Shu centric, maybe even a tad of Wu. This story will be rated M for language and violence. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

A Band of Followers

It was dawn in the Zhuo prefecture. The sun was just peeking its head up over the horizon, but merchants and other forms of business were already busy selling as much as they could to the citizens who were up early. A civilian dressed in brown robes rode into the town with his grayish-black horse with green saddle. The man had a sharp, long sword with a golden hilt dangling from his side. The man sighed as he looked at the town where he had grew up. It was still as peaceful as he remembered it. He remembered waking up to the singing of the larks, the peaceful sounds of the lush grass swaying in the wind, however since those days he had been wandering and recently been living in larger cities. There were no such peaceful luxuries in the cities, but cities themselves provided their own luxuries. Larger markets with a much wider variety than the small town markets and stables where you could by horses for traveling crowded the city. But some days you would wake up and wish to turn back time and live the life you used to have. The man sighed again. He figured while he was here he should get some food, after all, he was on his way back to the city. He had just wanted to make a very convenient stop at this town.

He dismounted his horse and lead it over to one of the food merchants. He was old, quite old, but still had the health to get up this early and sell food to earn money. Something must have triggered a form of bewilderment because the old mans face was clearly expressing it when he caught sight of the figure approaching him.

"Have I met you before?" The old man started. "Yes. Yes I do. I remember you. I can't believe it. Your Liu Bei! You grew up in this town. Yes I remember perfectly! I would take care of you when you were just a young tot. Your mother would go get food and always find herself shopping for something else as well, so I always took care of you! Do you remember me?"

"I'm sorry. I remember your face, but I am afraid I cannot remember your name." The old man looked slightly disappointed at the answer but he didn't let it get to him.

"Oh there is no problem. You must have been too young. Anyways you are here to purchase some food right?"

"Yes I am. I would like to purchase, um, a couple of oranges and an apple. Just looking for breakfast." Liu Bei smiled before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a leather pouch. The old man was about to accept the money that had found its way into Liu Bei's hand, before turning it away.

"I cannot accept money from you. This food is free." The old man said and handed over the bag of fruits. Liu Bei hesitated, but then accepted it graciously.

"You are very kind. I thank you. Now I must bid farewell for now. I am going to travel to the outskirts where my mother lives. I must take this opportunity to visit her. Thanks again!" Liu Bei bowed and mounted his horse. He then rode away towards the outskirts.

As soon as he reached the clearing where the number of houses diminished somewhat, he felt a light breeze. It was, of course, more peaceful on the outskirts then it was in the town. Liu Bei observed the area around him. He saw the tree that he and his friends used to sit down for lunch each day. They had referred to it as "The Big Tree". It was bigger than all the tress in the small town, hence it's name. Now his friends had all either moved to the big city Xu Chang or had died. He rode past the tree and a tear fell from his eye. The good times with his friends were gone. He traveled alone, he lived alone. He was alone. But he was going to visit his mother, and that was a luxury that did not present itself often.

After a few more minutes of riding in silence, he saw his little house which he used to live in, and spied his mother hanging her laundry on a line. Liu Bei smiled. His mother was so hard working, even though it must be hard for her to live, without a husband or son. She had to do household chores and work, however Liu Bei always sent money in a letter to help her out. Liu Bei's mother turned around and a smile graced her face. She walked towards the horse as Liu Bei slowed the horse's pace. He came to a stop and dismounted. He was immediately hugged by his mother.

"My son. What brings you here? I am blessed for this visit, but you usually never travel through this town unless you are on business."

"I was just traveling back from Ping Yuan. I thought I would stop by and say hello." The mother smiled and let go of her son.

"You always were a born business man. Look at you. All grown up, a descendant of our Emperor Jing. A great business man. I couldn't have asked for more. Please come inside. I'll make some food for you."

"No there is no need. I bought…well…received food from a man who said he took care of me when I was younger." Liu Bei replied. His mother thought for a moment before her face lit up.

"Oh. You mean old man Zhou? Oh yes he took care of you all the time."

"Yes, well I'm sorry to be drop in and drop out like this but I'm a busy man, I must take my leave. It was good seeing you again." Liu Bei hugged his mother and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Come visit me another time honey!" His mother waved goodbye as Liu Bei rode back towards the town. His mother watched proudly as Liu Bei's figure slowly disappeared.

"Someone help! We're under attack!" A civilian yelled before he was shot by an arrow. An army of bandits dressed in yellow had taken the town by storm not giving the town any time to make any kind of defense preparations. Some of the town leaders were leading a futile defense, but the more civilians standing up for the town added to the total body count. Houses were being burned, children were being slaughtered, men where ruthlessly slaughtered and the women were beaten heavily before being thrown in the nearby river than snaked its way through the town. A bulky man approached the town with a pike in hand, He was dressed in armor with a shoulder plate on his right arm. He had a short beard and a scruffy mustache. He advanced on the bandits and swung his pike, cutting down all who stood in his way. A bandit decided to be brave and attack alone, only to be stabbed with the pike and elbowed halfway back to the group he advanced from. A civilian rushed to the bulky man's side.

"Sir, are you here to save us?" the civilian asked.

"Well I heard there were some bandits on their way to disrupt some peace. So I headed here myself to help stop them. So yes is my answer. Do you know the origin of these wimps?"

"Yellow Turbans sir!" The civilian responded. The bulkier man huffed and swung his pike over his head.

"Yellow Turbans. Gimme a break! I'll take you all on myself!" The small group of bandits ran at the man but with a huge swing of his pike they were sent flying backwards, sliced up with blood seeping out of their wounds.

"You see. These bandits are no match for me. So come at me with all ya got you Yellow Turbans because you stand no chance against Zhang Fei!" A Yellow Turban officer decided he had finally had enough and led his unit towards Zhang Fei.

"Bring it punks! I'll slice you all up with the help of my Viper Blade!" Zhang Fei yelled as he slice and diced the enemy, killing the officer and spilling the blood of the troops.

"C'mon. That's all ya got? Well this will be a mediocre warm up at best." Zhang Fei spat as he charged towards another Yellow Turban unit.

Liu Bei's eyes widened at the sight before him. Bandits were slaughtering the innocent people. Surely his eyes deceived him, he was here merely moments ago and there was already bandits disrupting his peaceful village. An incredible anger boiled up within him. How dare these bandits disturb this once peaceful village. They will pay. Liu Bei drew his trusty sword, Gold Moon Dragon and raised it over his head. His horse raised itself on it's two hind legs and let out a spine-chilling whiney.

"Advance Hex Mark! We'll teach these bandits not to mess with my home town!" Liu Bei yelled as Hex Mark charged forth. Many bandits were run down by the galloping horse. Some bandits who dove out of the way were slashed by Liu Bei's sword. Bandits who were lucky enough to escape with their lives either stupidly followed Liu Bei or ran away like cowards. Liu Bei found a bulkier man and was about to run him over when he saw he was fighting _against_ the bandits. Liu Bei forced Hex Mark to stop suddenly and the horse skidded all the way to the fighter.

"You are aiding the civilians against these villainous bandits too?" Liu Bei asked. The larger warrior nodded and sliced another Yellow Turban.

"Yeah! I'm Zhang Fei! Glad to see there's another man on my side. The troops and officers are easy, but there is a lot more of them than I expected." Zhang Fei replied. Liu Bei nodded and slid off his horse. He saw an opening and called for a civilian. He instructed the civilian to take Hex Mark to safety. As Hex Mark was being lead away Liu Bei turned towards Zhang Fei.

"I am Liu Bei, a native of this village. And I'll be damned if I let this village fall to these low life's." Zhang Fei nodded.

"Let's show him not to mess around with warriors such as us." The two warriors then proceeded to attack the enemy who had encircled them during their meeting. Zhang Fei manhandled the troops, while Liu Bei picked apart the officers. After a while, the crowd of Yellow Turbans had decreased greatly. Liu Bei and Zhang Fei stood beside each other and pointed their weapons at the bandits who ran away with their tails between their legs.

"Hey! Cowards! Come get a piece of Zhang Fei and my buddy here!" Zhang Fei roared. A citizen ran up to them and stated that a large army of bandits had been stationed on the outskirts to the north. Liu Bei's face showed horror.

"My mother resides there! We must go before something happens!" Zhang Fei nodded and they both ran towards where the army had been reported.

"Hmm…I wonder what could be going on in that town there. Looks like a bandit attack. There are two lone figures going up against an entire army. I will aid them for the sake of peace!" A tall man with a long beard said before running off towards the sight of the attack.

"There they are! The two who cut down our invaders! Get them!" A Yellow Turban officer yelled as he and an army consisting of three other officers and what seemed like hundreds of troops charged Liu Bei and Zhang Fei.

"Leave this town immediately or face the consequences!" Liu Bei shouted angrily, however the bandits ignored him and continued their advance.

"Fine! Do not heed my buddy's gracious warning! You'll have to put up with two equally angered warriors who are sick of people like you!" Zhang Fei roared as he and Liu Bei charged the enemy ranks. Troops were ruthlessly gutted, and right off the bat two out of four of the Yellow Turban officers lay on the ground dead with their armor soaked in their own blood. The two warriors fought their way into the middle, leaving their backs wide open. The bandits took the advantage and surrounded them. Zhang Fei and Liu Bei were somewhat tired, but they did not let their guard down.

"This isn't looking good." Zhang Fei pointed out. Liu Bei nodded.

"But for the people, we must stop these bandits!" Liu Bei growled. He raised his sword to attack again when a larger figure dressed in long robes with a crescent blade slashed through a large number of the enemy ranks. Liu Bei looked up.

"Mighty warriors of peace, I ask you your names!" The tall figure yelled.

"I am Liu Bei, a native of this village, and this is Zhang Fei, who like me, came to end this uncalled for attack."

"I shall help! My name is Guan Yu, and like the two of you, I hate the chaos, in fact, I am on a quest to end it! And it all starts here, in the Zhuo prefecture!" Guan Yu's voice boomed, catching the enemy off guard for a moment. In that brief moment, the three warriors made their offensive. Within moments, the outskirts were cleared of Yellow Turbans. Liu Bei rushed towards his house as soon as the area was secured. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei followed.

When the two warriors who had lost Liu Bei finally found him, they saw the warrior they had just fought with breaking down, crying, and gripping a dead figure just outside of a house. They walked up to him. Zhang Fei kneeled down and put a hand on Liu Bei's shoulder. Liu Bei gasped for air, and then found the words to explain to his obviously confused comrades.

"My mother…she must have…must have been killed…BY THOSE BASTARDS!" Liu Bei was completely out of it now. He broke into a crying fit. Zhang Fei and Guan Yu were slightly taken aback by Liu Bei's use of colorful language. But neither could blame him. Liu Bei's sobbing suddenly stopped as he picked up his sword and rose to his feet. His face displayed anger and unbridled rage. He ground his teeth together.

"These bandits will pay dearly for their folly! On the death of my mother I swear, I will use this very blade to fight for virtue, peace and to quell the chaos! Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, I hope you two will accompany me!" Guan Yu and Zhang Fei nodded their heads and they all clashed their weapons together, when a civilian once again came running up to the group of gallant warriors.

"The Yellow Turban leader Zhang Jiao has been spotted at the top of the hill to the east! Please take him out! We will have no more of this nonsense!" The civilian pleaded.

"Yeah. Sorry about not telling you earlier Liu Bei, we were kinda busy." Zhang Fei stated. Liu Bei dismissed the apology.

"Well then, Zhang Jiao, Yellow Turbans, prepare to face the combined might of Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei!" They all raised their weapons in the air and once again, charged off towards the enemy.

So how was it? It was my first chapter ever so please leave plenty of reviews so I can improve! Thanx!!


End file.
